disilusions
by Melted Flames
Summary: sakura haruno has been getting letters in the mail lately. when the town thinks of her insane, her friends wont drop it.
1. summarychapter one

disillusions

summary: Sakura Haruno; single, sad and lonely, gets a letter in the mail one day. the letter is one of sorrow and thanks and is written anonymously. When she thinks she knows who wrote it, the town thinks of her as insane, but her friends wont rest until they solve the mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and probably wont anytime soon, or far.

Chapter one: prologue/ summary

At the age of twenty-two, most women have at least gone out with a guy, never mind other things. However, Sakura Haruno is a different case entirely. Though, she certainly looks different as well, it is not the physical differences that matter, but the emotional and mental. She says she's never loved, but others say differently. Then again, she hasn't even liked a person since she was twelve, or at least admitted to liking one. But, who can blame her after what happened last time?

So what if leaving a girl unconscious in the rain was not a very romantic thing to do? As far as Shikamaru Nara was concerned, Sasuke Uchiha had just left the biggest sign of all showing his love for his at that time teammate. On the other hand, how long had it taken Shikamaru to realize he loved Ino? I was amazing how things and people changed. The more the strategist thought about it, the more he knew. Sasuke Uchiha **did** love the pink haired shinobi, though, no one knew about now. The last anyone had heard of Sasuke, he had split off from Orochimaru, as a matter of fact, killing him in the process. But, that was back when he was fifteen. There had been news that itachi was killed, although, no one knew for sure. He was either deceased, or laying low for years. It seemed suspicious, and not even the Nara knew for sure the correct answer, but he certainly had his guesses. And, for the fiancé of ino, guesses where generally correct.

_Dear sakura,_

I am sorry for all that has happened to you, Konoha and your friends. I understand what you are going through and will always be there for you. As long as you know that, I am happy. But, you may be doubting me, so I am for now sorrowful. I am sorry that this is so short, and know in my dark heart that you know ther is more then is written in ink. Ofcourse, how could you not? I must leave, for I am being followed.

_Someone you would never expect,_

Anonymous 

Sakura had read the letter millions of times now. That, and the others that the person had sent her. At first, they all came so slowly, once a month or so, but then, the letters came quickly. Usually weekly or twice weekly, and, they were still anonymous. It hadn't taken long for Sakura to have suspicions on who was writing to her. However, when she told Kakashi, he only chuckled. Some thought she was insane, and her old love for the boy was all that made her think it was Sasuke who was writing to her. Eventually, even Sakura grew to believe the rumors herself and was sure she was crazy.

But, a certain Yamana Ino, TenTen, and Hyuuga Hinta couldn't let their old friend down. They decided to take the matters into their own hands. Every time a letter was sent, they snatched it away from the broken hearted Haruno, and led her to believe she had only lost it.


	2. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks for actually reading this. If I have other chapters up when you look, ignore. Okay, I'm sorry to report that my USB drive had a freak and deleted all of my chapters. I have to rewrite all five. I'm sorry for all of the chaos, but my backup files were replaced with physics and chemistry homework and one project. I'm sure you would rather read about Naruto then velocity, mass and carbon.

Also, I'm starting a new fanfic, no idea what to name it. If anyone has an idea, please email for your time! I'll post when I can!


	3. Author's Note!

Hey peoples, I know my stories are super crappy. And while I want to just throw them all out, because I want to make you people who waited and actually thought it wa any good happy, I'm rewriting them. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!

Bella-Bijin


End file.
